


Blood and Passion Bind Us

by msspepperzx



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, F/F, short imagine?, you're on the side of the villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msspepperzx/pseuds/msspepperzx
Summary: The choice has become an obsession, making you not want to put out the flame that the commander has lit.
Relationships: Yuma Lau/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blood and Passion Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> I updated to remove some errors and tried to eliminate the simplicity by adding some little details. My english is not so good, sorry especially if there are mistakes with the tense. urrrr

You knew that at one time or another Kyrat's wickedness would transform you. Since you were younger, you had in mind that the shots would stop and then you could finally enjoy the country as it deserved. Dream of a poor child.  
  
Three, four, five years have passed. The reality worsened and being a spectator was out of the question. It was necessary to change, not to be like your parents waiting for the pieces of the game to move by themselves while everything fell apart. This was not life. Everyone who had at least a little sanity knew that, it was torture.  
  
Then, in a silent dawn, the thoughts attacked you with force. Die bravely and fight in freedom with the Golden Path or join those who were at the top, full of power with victory close at hand? That's how his life started to change at the age of twenty-one.  
  
A light, which was actually just the opposite of that — perhaps a _black flame_ — has awakened an energy within you since she visited the village where you lived. More specifically, Yuma Lau herself. Since then, you have been moved only by her and nothing else.  
  
Falling in love with her was crazy, as well as risky. The chance of errors was great, on the other hand, rejection would help at a certain time for you not to give up. You knew the paths you could end up taking. The general was completely cold and didn't care about silly feelings, especially love, but you could attract her otherwise.  
  
This obsession has become so great that you have changed quickly. Not only because of her violent and bloody experience with those men, she also played a big role, as expected. After years, you were mature and with a clear conscience, willing to kill or do any necessary service to please her in a non-romantic way.  
  
First, your duty as a soldier. Then, the consequences of hard work.

You knew how to separate work from the rest of your personal life. The focus was on his profession and how it would help in a bright future by supporting the king, not to forcibly live an unlikely love story.  
  
And then, from a fearful young woman who wanted to transform the country through good deeds, with years of work you ended up becoming one of the best soldiers that stood out in the Royal Army and, consequently, but finally, you were noticed by Yuma.

She knew of your existence, she just started to keep an eye on you.  
  
You were not stupid to act euphorically, things had to happen naturally. Although you wanted to get the general's attention, you were proud to be talented and serious at work. After all, you hadn't done all this to end up being a little girl who pursued her passion in the hope that it would work. This correspondence would just be a gift that you were willing to receive.  
  
Soon, his hands stained with the blood of a traitor and enemy were no longer a concern as at first. Much less the bullet you put right in the middle of the head of an innocent family man, or the child who would now grow up alone because you ended the life of a woman who fought in the name of the Golden Path.

Anyway, it had become this _beautiful monster_ that Yuma loved having around.  
  
It was a peculiar discovery for both of you when everything started to fall into place little by little, and you did not expect things to be more peaceful with this relationship.  
  
Love was not the right word, even though it created a strong bond; but the two enjoyed each other's company. It was rare to share hugs, as they used to wrap their arms around their shoulders or waist. In tense moments, firm touches were exchanged to send security. Affectionate contacts were rare, you both didn't like it, not as if they were two teenagers in love.  
  
Nor lust; but because of the intensity of the union of your lives, you both deny soft kisses on the cheek or on the forehead, preferring places where they cause chills; such as a cavicle or neck. And touches that indicate possessiveness and attention; how to hold the wrist or the leg.  
  
From the position, you as lieutenant and she general, several plans and strategies come into discussion. When the two of you disagree about something, the best option is to leave her alone to avoid disagreements. Yuma was stronger and, although you were right at the moment, she still manages to leave you speechless with her piercing gaze.  
  
Except when they both wanted to take a break and had the same desire; all frustration was resolved with sex. On an afternoon when you were at the Royal Palace for a meeting, Yuma dragged you into one of several existing rooms. Bold, right in the king's _goddamn_ residence, but she didn't care.  
  
And she was so hot when she was furious, especially when she growled at the end of her curse words. You enjoyed it with a smile on your face, especially when one of your co-workers was the target.  
  
Although Yuma still had more reserved acts when it involved you, she is still the frighteningly attractive woman who makes you nervous with her aggressive and temperamental acts. She would not hurt or kill you, it would be foolish, not least because you are useful to the army and personally to the general himself.  
  
Oh, and your scent of lilies. You love her scent so much that you ended up considering your worst addiction. Yuma loves to see the effect of her trail when she approaches you than necessary, just to cause disquiet.  
  
A wild pair impossible to separate. Together, you two share visions of what the days after Pagan Min's victory over the rebels would be like, the rest of your life that you would share, despite the age difference.  
  
She was Durgesh's demon and you, the fallen angel who rebelled elsewhere and prided himself on being contaminated. Both were satisfied with the work they were doing and what they were achieving together.  
  
A beautiful couple of ambitious killers, crazy as hell, and it wasn't because of the hallucinogens that Yuma loved to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not in the mood to develop something big, but this is a small summary of what I imagined... Maybe something big will come out of that? !@*#!@ And I have crush on Yuma *smirks*


End file.
